Gathering Thoughts
by Latias Eevee
Summary: Oneshot: After being attacked by a group of Drew's fangirls May finds herself thinking of how she feels towards Drew. Meanwhile Drew looks for May after he's helped by an old friend of hers. Contestshipping, very minor Brendan/OC


Latias: don't own Pokemon!

Dark Latias: if we did, many pointless edits wouldn't have been made for the dub, since BP&J sandwiches can't roll down hills (at least on their flat sides) and giant onigiri are hilarious

Florence: …May and Drew would have their own spin-off series…and know of their feelings for each other…

Mudd: among several things

Dark Latias: let's just get on with this!

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

**Gathering Thoughts**

---With May---

It was a bright sunny day in Rosina Town of the Johto Region, and many were enjoying it as they went about the day, and as some of them prepared for the upcoming Pokémon Contest. And May was no exception, despite how she was feeling, as she looked for a place to train, and get away from everyone else, especially Drew. She wiped away some tears. Earlier at the Pokémon Center some fan girls of his, who had seen her talking with him sometime before, came up to May and told her to stay away from Drew. At first May was confused at this, for they were just talking and were only friends. She tried to explain that that was all it was, but one of the stronger girls pushed May against the wall, hurting her back slightly.

"Stay away from Drew, or else," she had said, pushing May against the wall harder before letting her go.

At this May quickly started to run out of the Pokémon Center with tears streaming down her face. She ran past Drew as he was entering, whom she didn't notice, and who looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. May didn't understand why she was so upset about what those girls said to her. Sure, she should be upset, but they weren't so close as to be this disturbed by a few fan girls. Were they? May decided to sit down on a nearby bench to sort though her thoughts.

As May sat down -wincing slightly as she did so due to her back- she smiled thinking about all the extra time that she now had since leaving Ash, Brock, and Max to travel by herself.

'There never was long periods of time to just sit and think. It was always this way, that way, training, Team Rocket attacks, worrying about everyone else…Actually I kind of miss all that…'

May looked around for a moment, taking in the area around her. There were several flowers of many different kinds, and all of them were beautiful. Most of them were roses, which led May back to her earlier thoughts. She shook her head in frustration, why did it seem that every time she met Drew nowadays, that there was at least one person that accused her of liking him, or something to that degree?

'Let's think now, why do many people accuse us of liking each other? Maybe I should think about some of the times this has happened and try to figure it out from there.

1. Harley comes up to me with his 'please forgive me, I've changed act', he notices the rose that Drew had just handed me and says that he thinks something romantic is going on.

Possible reasons: The rose.

2. After the Hoenn Grand Festival Mom and the others walk up, startle me, and see Drew leaving. Mom mentions how 'romantic' it was that the two of us were together on the beach.

Possible reasons: First the rose from before, and then me and boy on the beach equals teasing from certain family members…

3. When talking to myself about showing Drew how much I've improved, Briana accuses me of liking Drew as more than just a rival and friend.

Possible reasons: I guess I did seem kind of obsessed with showing him how much I've improved…That and Briana has a huge crush on Drew and people who have crushes tend to get jealous of others who are around their crush (and according to Briana I'm one of the few girls Drew respects… maybe something along those lines for those fan girls, too…)…

4. Harley brings up the subject again when me and Drew are talking on a cliff after our last battle in the Kanto region by interrupting us and saying "'It's dangerous, to kiss alone like this.'" Even though he said it was…um…a joke…

Possible reasons: Maybe because we were by ourselves and the sun was setting…or he was just trying to get to me, like usual… (or even…ugh…both…)

And now that I think about it, almost every time that there's a hint or accusation I overreact a little bit…okay a lot. When someone accused me of liking Ash I didn't act the way I do when I'm accused of liking Drew…Do I like as more than a friend?'

As she was finishing that thought a group of three boys approached her. One was wearing a white hat (that one could mistake for his hair) with an attached headband that had a red pokéball symbol on it that was similar to the one on May's bandana. He had red eyes and his clothing was mostly dark with red in his vest and shoes, and yellow in his gloves and at the bottom of his vest. Another had spiky green hair and was wearing a white button up shirt. He also had green eyes and pants. The third had blond, crescent moon shaped hair, was dressed up in green clothes, had green eyes, and was wearing platform shoes.

May was staring at the sky lost in her thoughts in a daze with a slight blush and some tears running down her face, so she didn't notice when the boy with the white hat approached her. He waved a hand in front of her face saying some random phrases and she didn't respond.

"Wow, she's really out of it," he said crossing his arms, looking concerned, "What should we do? She seems sad…"

"How about we-" Started the crescent haired boy.

"No!" the other two interrupted him and covered his mouth. He was known to be rather vulgar and rude when it came to getting people's attentions.

"Huh?"

At the shout May snapped out of her daze and wiped her eyes dry. She looked at each of them in confusion and then there was slight recognition in her eyes.

"Brendan? Wally? Tony? (1) …Uh, what are you doing…Then again, don't answer that," She finished hastily. 'Judging from the way Brendan and Wally are holding their hands over Tony's mouth he was in one of his 'moods'.' She smiled as remembered what little she could of her cousin's and childhood friends' antics.

"Hey you guys, how have you been? It's been a long time…"

"Sure has, Sapph," Tony gave a wide grin, "You've grown in several ways…" He started to stare at her, and she hit him on the head, forgetting her hurt back and then quickly covered it up when the injury made itself known. The boys noticed though, and concerned, calmed down considerably.

"Pervert!" she shouted and sighed, "Some things never change, do they?" 'Including fact that he used one of Brendan's nicknames for me…Wait a second, did I just hit him?'

"…How about you, Brendan, how's my favorite cousin been doing?" May said. 'And only cousin, that's a bittersweet thought, considering he's INSANE! …But he's a good cousin, nonetheless.'

The boy with the white hat, now known as Brendan, gave her a wide grin and moved about as he was talking, "Just peachy keen! Been doing great! Hmmm…it has been a long time, hasn't it? About six years? I was eight then and you were six, I'm fourteen now, so that would make you twelve now, May Sapphire? (2) Yeah, that's it!"

"Rambling as always…Wally?"

The last boy smiled, "Just great, May. How about you? Are you doing well?"

May smiled back, "Just fine, thanks."

"Oh, yeah," Brendan said, remembering something smiling with a slight blush on his face, "Kohanna's (3) doing great as well, too!"

May noticed the blush and the way Brendan addressed Kohanna and smiled slyly, "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

Brendan blushed and looked like he was going to reply when Tony interrupted him.

"Oh yeah! He told her alright! About a year ago. You should have been there! Wait I have a video of it! –hpm!"

Brendan was blushing madly as he covered Tony's mouth.

"Well, um, yeah…ahaha."

May smiled, "I was wondering when the two of you would get together," she giggled, "I'm almost surprised that it took so long…Then again, you both were very reluctant to tell each other and you're kind of dense in several areas, Brendan."

Brendan blushed even harder for a moment before changing the subject, "Well, yeah, uh, May are you alright? You looked like you were crying earlier…" then he suddenly seemed very angry, "If somebody hurt you – eek!"

May cut him off by pulling his hat down in front of his eyes.

"It's alright Brendan," she said gently, "Nobodies hurt me, I'm just…confused about some things…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brendan asked.

May sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but this was Brendan she was talking to. If she didn't tell him he and Tony would pester May for months, and then everyone would know about it. So she took a deep breath told them what had happened, excluding the part where she was pushed against the wall. Brendan and Tony looked very angry, and Wally looked worried.

"That just isn't right," fumed Brendan.

"He's right," Tony agreed.

Wally sighed, "You might want to say something now, May, before they-"

"Come on! Let's go teach those girls a lesson!" said Brendan as he and Tony started pushing May (being careful of her back) and Wally towards the Pokémon Center.

"B-but t-there's no guarantee that they'll still be there!" May stammered, hoping that it would get the idea out of their minds.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," said Brendan suddenly changing his demeanor, "Besides Kohanna's there!"

"Ode to joy," May grumbled as she was pushed along.

MYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMY

---With Drew---

When Drew came into the Pokémon Center, the last thing he expected to see was May running out of it crying. He barely had time to register that and the smug looks on a group of girls faces, when the said girls jumped on him.

"Oh, oh! Drew! It's you! We're like your number one fans!" one of them squealed.

"Totally! You're the best coordinator there ever was! But you knew that already!" said another.

This continued on for several minutes. Drew made several attempts to escape from the fan girls, but they kept at it. The girls chattered about many things, mostly bits of random things to do with Drew. All the while Drew was growing more and more disgusted and impatient. How could they just make someone so upset that they would cry and then turn around and act like nothing had happened?

"- And that red bandana girl from before, was such a little parasite! Bothering you like that! You don't have to worry about her anymore -"

'That's it!' he thought, clenching his hands and a hard look in his eyes. He didn't care if he seemed especially rude he-

"Hi, hi!" out of nowhere a girl holding a sketchbook appeared, startling everyone. She had teal blue eyes, wavy blond hair that went slightly past her shoulders and was dressed rather peculiarly. The first thing to notice was that her earrings didn't match, the left one was a Chatot and the right one was a Spinda. While her main outfit was fairly normal, a light blue and white shirt and skirt, it was offset by her blue and red socks, yellow shoes, and the red armband with a white pokéball symbol that she was also wearing. She got immediate recognition from everyone in the group, even Drew, but only because his sister wouldn't shut up.

"Kohanna?! The famous fashion designer, here?! Wow!" and with that, the girls were on her, for a moment. They started to ask her several questions at once, which she stopped with a shout,

"KOR-RI!!" she paused a moment then said, "Hehe…sorry for interrupting your delightful…uh, _conversation,_ but what do you think?"

Kohanna held up her sketchbook and there was a drawing of Drew wearing a different outfit. He had on a shirt similar to the one he was wearing, a green sleeveless vest, and purple pants. All of it in Kohanna's own distinct style.

"…It's, uh, nice…" Drew replied, more concerned about getting out of there and finding May than anything else.

"You know what," she said smiling, "I think that I might have a modeling proposition for you, but I don't do good with these kinds of things in crowds. Outside we go!"

She pushed him outside of the Pokémon Center and turned around.

"So-" she started.

"Not interested," Drew replied, glancing down the street.

Kohanna smiled at him knowingly. Tapping her left foot on the ground she then said the truth behind her actions.

"Actually you seemed like you needed a bail out, even though what I first addressed was also true, and I have a feeling it has something to do with the girl those girls were putting down…I haven't seen one of that physical description for quite some time, but from your reaction the personality one was WAAAAAY off! And that they did something to her. Also, I'm a bit of a sucker for people with red bandanas."

Drew was startled at first at her assumption, and taken aback by her rambling, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah," he replied, "She's one of the few people that I consider my friends. While she gets upset easily, the way I saw her then…"

"I understand!" Kohanna said with another large smile, and started to wave good-bye, "Now go yonder for the _great friend_ before the antagonists find out about our plot!"

Stressing 'great friend' in a way that suggested that she thought that he thought of his friend as more than a friend. Luckily for Drew he had turned around before she could see him blush.

"Yeah…Thanks," he replied before rushing off, and before Drew was out of earshot he heard her mutter,

"Now, wait a little longer to make it look convincing, and then to deal with the meanie girls."

As Drew ran through the streets he was thinking of were May could have run off to. 'Most likely the park.' he thought, 'Its peaceful and full of flowers, she seems to like places like that.' Also, he thought of how he would approach her. 'Obviously, not looking like I had just been running after her.' Soon, he arrived at the park. Drew slowed down and started to scan the area carefully. He looked all over the park and when he came to a bench (the same bench May was at earlier), he decided to stop and rest a bit. As he sat there, he looked at the flowers, his eyes settling on the roses.

'Roses…symbols of my feelings for her…not that May knows that…If someone had told me at anytime before I met her in Slateport City that I'd one day give a girl roses and chase after her, I'd have thought they were the greatest of fools…hmm…It's strange, before we had said even a single word to each other, I felt drawn to her…but of course, I didn't let her in on that. And even after all that I said, after she calmed down May was still nice to me…Though, I can hardly believe that she bought the whole 'the rose is not for you, it's for Beautifly' cover up, but then again, she's both very naïve and very trusting…I mean she bought the Harley's obvious lies…on the bright side, he had to push them down her throat to get anywhere…'

As Drew finished this thought he decided to start looking for May again.

"Drew!"

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

---With May---

As the group of four neared the Pokémon Center they saw a figure entering it. The boys immediately recognized her. Brendan called out to the girl,

"Kohanna! Hey!"

But before Kohanna could turn around and reply a group of girls swarmed around her, whom May recognized, and the look of recognition didn't pass Brendan and the others.

"M-maybe I should go…" May tried to sneak off, but Brendan grabbed her collar and dragged her towards the group. He let go and asked with a serious look on his face,

"Hey Kohanna, what's with the crowd?"

The girls took a look at him and then shouted and gathered around him,

"Wow! It's Brendan! Kohanna's assistant!"

'Kohanna's assistant?' May wondered.

Brendan didn't appear to like the attention. Normally he would have ate it up, but these girls had hurt his cousin and he didn't take kindly to that. May noticed that both Brendan and Kohanna had serious looks on their faces.

'That's not good…' she thought, 'Something must have happened earlier with Kohanna if she already dislikes them…Why do they have to be so obsessed?' (4)

"Oh yeah, Koko, look who we found!" Brendan said, bringing May forward.

"May-sensei-sama?!" Kohanna shouted, then squealed, "Bud-dy!" hugging May, causing May to wince.

Kohanna looked at her concerned and started asking her questions faster than anyone could understand. The fan girls were shocked. They started to whisper amongst each other.

"Isn't that the girl we told to back off from Drew?"

"The one you pushed against the wall?"

Unfortunately for them Brendan, Tony, Kohanna, and Wally were fine-tuned at picking up such things. Kohanna's eyes glowed with fury.

"First I find you pestering some poor guy, then I found you hurt his friend in some way, and NOW I find that that friend is my bestest best friend in the whole realm of existent!" Kohanna looked at them evilly, "If you know what's good for you, you better not let me catch you!" and proceeded to chase them. May and Wally sweatdropped at this, the other two were chuckling gleefully.

"Same old Kohanna…" May sighed.

"Yep! Same old me!" Kohanna said startling May.

"You came back rather fast…" May trailed off.

"Because I felt firstly informing Sapphire-sensei of a certain green haired Drew friend that is currently looking for you more important than chasing mean girls…Well back to that! We'll talk later! Careful of your back!" said Kohanna as she ran off, waving.

'Drew's looking for me?' May thought surprised.

"Well, go after him!" said Brendan, startling May more.

"But be sure to come back!" Tony said loudly.

"B-but," she stuttered, "I have no idea where he could be…"

"May, when you're upset don't you usually go somewhere like the ocean or a place filled with flowers in a park?," Wally asked, "Wouldn't any of your friends assume that?"

May thought about it, "You're right Wally! Okay you guys, I'll be back!"

With that she ran towards the park, deciding to check around the benches and flower beds first. As she ran she thought of many things.

'Why did Drew come after me? And why am I going after him?! Because I feel that I have to? Yes and no. I feel that I have to go after him because of this emotion I feel whenever he's around, whenever I think of him. I never really noticed or thought about it before. And when I did notice, I interpreted it as competitiveness because of our rivalry. But that never seemed quite right. What is this feeling? …I…I…I love him. What?! But he's my rival, and at times he's such a jerk…but each of those times I strived to become better…people do say I'm very easy to read…he did those things because he knew that it make me try harder…I think I'll wait and think about a little more before I tell Drew though,'

Soon she came to a familiar place to see a familiar person walking in the opposite direction. Slowing down, she called out his name.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

---With May and Drew---

"Drew!"

At the sound of his name Drew turned around to see May leaning over, catching her breath. It looked like she had been running for a while. When May got up she held her back for moment as though it hurt.

"Huh? You were looking for me?" he asked, surprised that she had been looking for him and moved that she went through the trouble of finding him.

May nodded, "I met some friends here in the park and they took me back to the Pokémon center after I had run out earlier. When we got there, we met those girls and Kohanna told me you went after me…"

"I see…Are you okay?" he asked, "When I saw you running out of the Pokémon Center you were more upset than I've ever seen you. And just a moment ago it look as thought your back was hurting. Don't try to lie about it."

"You saw me?! Well it does make sense or you wouldn't have been coming after me…Yeah, I'm fine now. My back only hurts just a little, it's only a bruise." May responded.

Drew smiled, "Glad to hear that you're alright," flicking his hair tossing her a rose. He putting his left hand in his pocket he said, "Don't get too excited before the contest, it might make you back worse. Well, see you later." He walked off thinking, 'Another chance…and I still haven't told her…and I forgot my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center…I'll get them later…'

"Bye Drew! See you later as well!" Drew lifted his hand to indicate he heard her. May smiled and blushed, looking at the rose. 'I finally realize my feelings for you, Drew. I hope that one day I will be able to tell you how I feel.'

May then turned around headed back towards the Pokémon Center thinking of her friends, the upcoming Pokémon Contest…and Drew…

END

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

(1) He doesn't have a name in the anime/games, so I made one up…

(2) Based on: Hoenn – 10; Battle Frontier – 11; Johto – 12

(3) Just someone I made up…the name is, too

(4) They're crazy, if you haven't figured it out yet

Latias: well that's it for this story

Dark Latias: there will be a chaptered sequel

Florence: …but it will take a while…

Mudd: it will explain a few loose ends in these fanfiction and expand on what is known

Crystal: what do you think? If you completely hate it, please don't let us know

3/10/07


End file.
